general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Spencer (Jason David)
Aiden Webber |nickname = Buzz Lightyear (by Cam, Jake, and Spencer)According to Nik and Liz |namesakes = Alexis Davis |born = July 19, 2010 General Hospital Port Charles, New York |age = |residence = 458 Lexington Queens Point Wyndemere, Spoon Island (temp) Port Charles, New York |parents = Lucky Spencer Elizabeth Webber |siblings = Cameron Spencer Jake Spencer (deceased) (maternal half) |grandparents = Luke and Laura Spencer (paternal) Jeff Webber (maternal) |greatgrandparents = Audrey Hardy (step) Steve Hardy (deceased) Helene Webber (deceased) Martin (maternal) Tim and Lena Spencer (both deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (deceased) Jason and Barbara Vining (both deceased) (paternal) |aunts/uncles = Nikolas Cassadine Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (paternal) Steve Webber Sarah Webber (maternal) |cousins = Spencer Cassadine Rocco Falconeri (paternal cousins) |relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Aiden Spencer (né Aiden Alexi Niklosovich Cassadine) is the son of Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber. He was born on July 19, 2010 to Elizabeth Webber and Nikolas Cassadine. He is the half-brother of Cameron Spencer and the late Jake Spencer, and the first biological grandchild of supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. He was played by Titus Jackson, the real-life son of Jonathan Jackson, who plays Aiden's on-screen father Lucky from 2011-2012. Background When Elizabeth initially finds out she is pregnant, Lucky had just broken their engagement because he discovered she was having an affair with his brother, Nikolas. She is not sure who the father is, and the stress takes its toll on her, and she has a mental breakdown. She is admitted to Shadybrook and threatened by Helena Cassadine, Nikolas' evil grandmother, who intends to take Elizabeth's baby and raise it as the Cassadine heir. Elizabeth has a paternity test done, and Lucky is revealed to be the father of her unborn baby on March 16, 2010, but Helena has the results switched so that it shows Nikolas is the father. Helena wants to get revenge on the Spencers for killing her husband, and decides to end them by raising the baby as a Cassadine and bringing down the Spencers "with their own flesh and blood."Stated on-air March 16, 2010. In 2013, it's revealed that the real reason Helena switched the paternity tests was because her son, Stavros, was alive, and she was trying to help him get his strength back by telling him that he was going to have another grandchild. Elizabeth is disappointed when Nikolas is determined to be the father, even though she knew the odds were in his favor. Initially, she keeps hoping that she can get Lucky back after he rescues her from Helena several times. When she realizes Lucky is never going to come around, she mends her relationship with Nikolas and offers to let him be there in the delivery room helping her give birth. Nikolas is grateful and lets Elizabeth know that he appreciates her letting him be a part of the new baby's life. Storylines |-|2010-11= Elizabeth goes into premature labor in July 2010, while at Wyndemere with Nikolas; her two sons, Cameron and Jake; and Nikolas' son, Spencer. She is rushed to the hospital, and gives birth to a baby boy on July 19, 2010 with Nikolas by her side. The two of them bond with "their" son, whom they name Aiden, because Elizabeth likes the name. Lucky comes by the delivery room while Elizabeth is in labor, but slips away unnoticed by either of them. Aiden and Elizabeth are discharged the next day, but when she and Nikolas go to get Aiden from the nursery, he is not there and the nurses are not sure where he went either. Lucky is called to the hospital, which goes into lockdown to find the baby. At first, Nikolas, Lucky, and Elizabeth suspect Helena, but it's later revealed that serial killer and artist Franco is the one who took the baby. Lucky enlists fellow officer Dante Falconeri and Jason Morgan, with whom Franco is obsessed, to help rescue Aiden. Franco hands Aiden off to his mother, Karen Anderson, wanting to give her the son she always wanted. Jason and Dante, with the help of Damian Spinelli, manage to track Franco down to Oregon. Dante gives the information to Lucky, who heads to Oregon, while Jason is sent back to Pentonville to serve out a five-year sentence. Dante tries to keep Jason out of prison so that he can help find Franco and baby Aiden. Lucky gets to Oregon and finds Karen Anderson and Aiden with Spinelli's help. Lucky initially tries to gain access as a census taker, but he eventually reveals that he is a police officer and says that Aiden was kidnapped. So that Karen will believe him, Lucky claims he is Aiden's father and asks Karen to do the right thing and let him take Aiden home to his family and his mother. Karen eventually gives the baby back. On the plane, Lucky holds Aiden and tells the baby that sometimes he wishes that Aiden was his son and not his brother's, even though he does not want a relationship with Elizabeth anymore. He still has no idea that Aiden really is his son. Once he returns to Port Charles, Lucky returns Aiden to Elizabeth and Nikolas, who thank Lucky for finding him. Aiden then has a joyous reunion with his parents and his brothers. When Nikolas hires Brook Lynn as his professional escort, Elizabeth becomes jealous. She begins going to Wyndemere with Aiden to visit Nikolas and arranges play dates for the three of them. One time, she goes over and finds Brook Lynn asleep in Nikolas's arms. Another time, after Nikolas and Brook Lynn shared their first kiss, she comes over to see Nikolas and finds Brook Lynn making plans for a night in Manhatten with Nikolas. When Nikolas comes in, Elizabeth tells him that she made a doctor's appointment for Aiden. Nikolas asks what's wrong and she says he probably just has an ear infection. She tells him it's not important, but he insists on coming with them. Brook Lynn suggests the reason that Aiden is being fussy is because Elizabeth is messing with his routine. Nikolas and Elizabeth end up taking him to General Hospital where Aiden's pediatrician tells them that Aiden is fine and just cutting a tooth. One day Monica told Elizabeth that Aiden looked like Lucky when he was a baby. The next week, Elizabeth gets a second DNA test. In March 2011, when Elizabeth was reading the DNA test results confirming her suspicions, her other son Jake got hit by a car and died. Elizabeth, Lucky, and Jason were all heartbroken. Elizabeth didn't tell Lucky until June 2011 when GH was on lockdown and Lucky was spiraling out of control after his father left town and his wife, Siobhan, was hospitalized due to his mistake. Lucky was very happy, but Nikolas wasn't. He was about to leave and take the baby to Europe until he realized it wasn't fair to anyone and would re-ignite the Spencer-Cassadine war. Nikolas left with his other son Spencer and returned Aiden to Lucky and Elizabeth. The same day Nikolas left, Helena showed up to plant a seed of doubt in Lucky's mind about Aiden being his son. However, Lucky refused to listen to her and she left. In November 2011, Aiden is diagnosed with Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura. After receiving a blood transfusion from his aunt Lulu, Aiden fully recovers. When Lucky left town in December 2011, Aiden has been living with Elizabeth full-time. |-|2012-14= In early 2013, Aiden meets his grandmother, Laura Spencer when she returns to Port Charles, bringing gifts for Aiden and Cameron. He is later seen at a Fourth of July picnic with his mother and A.J. Quartermaine. Aiden also attended the General Hospital Halloween party dressed as Buzz Lightyear with his mom, brother and cousin Spencer. Health and Vitals *Kidnapped by Franco shortly after he was born 2010 *Briefly kidnapped by his uncle Nikolas 2011 *His blood type is A- Nov 2011 *Diagnosed with Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (IDP) 2011 Family tree Photo gallery Lizpreggoaiden.jpg|Elizabeth finds out she is pregnant with Aiden Lizsuicide.jpg|Liz is suicidal when she finds out she is pregnant Elizabeth-and-luckyshadybrook.jpg|Preggo Liz in at Shadybrook Lizaiden2.png Lizpains.png|250px Nik-baby-liz.jpg|Elizabeth in labor Nik-nurse-liz.jpg|Elizabeth arrives at the hospital Lizhospital1.png Nik-and-elizlabor.jpg Lizhospital2.png|Liz finds out that she is definitely in labor Lizcontration.png Adienisborn.png Lizfinalpush.png|Elizabeth pushes Aidenisborn1.png|Aiden is born Babyboy.png Babyboya.png AidenbornGH.jpg|Elizabeth holds baby Aiden Babyaidenisnamed.png|Aiden is named Nikholdsaiden.png|Nik holds baby Aiden Aidencamjake.png|Aiden meets his brothers, Cam and Jake Aidenmissing.png|Nik and Liz find out Aiden is missing Aidenfranco.png|Franco brings Aiden to his mother Betsy-and-aiden.jpg|Karen and Aiden aka Pablo LuckyAidenGH.jpg|Lucky brings Aiden home AidenGH.jpg|Aiden reunited with his mommy AidenparentsGH.jpg AidenfamilyGH.jpg|Aiden reunites with his family Camaidenjake.jpg|Aiden with his two older brothers. Aidenunclenik.jpg|Aiden and Uncle Nik AidenSpencer.jpg Ghluckyaiden.jpg LizCameronAiden.png Lucky-and-aiden.jpg File:ElizabethAiden.jpg New-aiden-spencer.jpg Camaiden.jpg Ghadienlizaj.jpg Camemaiden.png|Aiden dressed as Buzz Lightyear for Halloween with Emma and Cameron References Category:Characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Eckert family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Spencer family Category:2010s